


Requiem

by Stevie_Rogers



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Castiel, Castiel Has Secrets, Drugs, FBI Agent Dean Winchester, M/M, Psychotropic Drugs, Sleeping in the Impala, Top Dean, krew też może się zdarzyć, oszustwo, seksy będą potem ok
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-06
Updated: 2015-07-06
Packaged: 2018-04-08 00:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4283010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie_Rogers/pseuds/Stevie_Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Agent Winchester dostaje nowe zadanie. Zbliżyć się do pewnego bruneta, który ma masę sekretów.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Raz, dwa, trzy...dziesięć? Nie pamiętał ile kieliszków wypił zanim światła w najlepszym barze w mieście zaczęły powoli wirować, wprawiając go w nieprzyjemny stan gdy bał się wstać by nie upaść. Rozejrzał się półprzytomnie po sali. Większość ciał z gracją i jakąś dziwną harmonią poruszało się razem tworząc przyprawiający o dreszcze widok. Nie było w tym nic mistycznego. Brunet za dużo wypił. Powoli podniósł się z wysokiego krzesła przy kontuarze i skoncentrował się na w miarę prostym dojściu do drzwi. Jemu starczyło już jak na jeden wieczór.  
-Hey, aniele! Bolało kiedy spadłeś z nieba?- zaczepił go jakiś obcy mu mężczyzna. Zdawał się być rozbawiony ale trzeźwy bardziej niż Castiel. Mimo to brunet był na tyle świadomy, by pamiętać jak nienawidzi tego tekstu ani w sumie żadnego innego, którego głównym celem jest zaciągnięcie kogoś do łóżka, czy też na kanapę na zapleczu. Zlustrował nieznajomego przenikliwym spojrzeniem niebieskich tęczówek. Był przystojny, to musiał przyznać. Krótkie blond włosy, mocna szczęka pokryta lekkim zarostem, szeroka klatka piersiowa ukryta częściowo pod rozpiętą nonszalancko białą koszulą i te oczy. Zielone. Najbardziej zielone jakie kiedykolwiek widział Castiel.  
-Cholernie. Nie piłbym tego.- odchrząknął, wskazując na czerwony napój w dłoni obcego. Wiedział dlaczego ten drink nazwano napojem dla twardzieli, mimo iż zamawiano to tutaj jako Krwawą Mary. Była to prawdziwa alkoholowa bomba. Wino połączone ze słodką wódką, którą Jo sprowadzała niewiadomo skąd.  
-Oczywiście. Nalegam jednak żebyś wypił ze mną whiskey.- blondyn uśmiechnął się uroczo i niech to cholera, ale Castiel nie mógł odmówić mu niczego. Po dwóch potrójnych przenieśli się na zaplecze, gdzie brunet leżał na kanapie, głaszcząc delikatnie odziane w sprane jeansy biodro zielonookiego.  
-Jak ci na imię?- zapytał, nie mając ochoty przejmować się tym, że są w wyjątkowo intymnej sytuacji nie znając w ogóle nawet takich rzeczy jak swoje imiona. Mężczyzna zaśmiał się i go objął mocniej.  
-Dean.-przedstawił się spokojnie. Nie istniały tu nazwiska, nie na tyłach ciemnego baru.  
-Miło cię poznać. Jestem Castiel.- niebieskooki uśmiechnął się słodko, zanim pocałował mężczyznę w usta powoli. Blondyn nie został mu dłużny, przygniatając go swoim ciężarem i całując z pasją. Wsunął dłoń pod przylegającą do ciała koszulę niebieskookiego, który od razu złapał go za rękę.  
-Nie tu. Jeśli chcesz, to tylko...tylko w domu.-cichy protest był czymś nie spodziewanym dla mężczyzny ale się zgodził. Wyprowadził bruneta na parking i wsadził do Impali.  
-Poczekaj na mnie, aniołku.-zamruczał, głaszcząc jego ciemne włosy. Szybko ruszył w stronę wejścia do baru by wyjąć telefon. Wybrał numer szefa, jeden z niewielu numerów które miał w pamięci telefonu. Usłyszał nieco burkliwy głos po drugiej stronie słuchawki.  
-Znalazłem podejrzanego. Jak bardzo mam udawać?- zapytał od razu przyciszonym głosem, obserwując ze swojego miejsca młodego mężczyznę siedzącego w czarnym samochodzie.  
-Rób co musisz. On ma ci ufać, zwierzać się. Dopiero potem go zamkniemy.- polecenia szefa były jasne. Miał rację. Castiel musi mu zaufać, a on musi udawać jego przyjaciela. Takie miał zadanie. Doprowadzić do tego, by Castiel mówił mu o wszystkim. Poznać tajemnice kogoś, kto był podejrzewany o handel narkotykami. Gdy wszedł do Impali, brunet spał oparty o boczną szybę. Wyglądał tak niewinnie. Jednakże blondyn wiedział że pod maską uroku kryją się brudne kłamstwa. On miał je poznać za wszelką cenę.


	2. Chapter 2

Było miękko i tak dziwnie spokojnie. Zaspany Castiel jedynie pomyślał o tym, co to musiało się stać że Gabriel od szóstej rano nie nadawał mu nad uchem o minionej nocy i nie opowiadał jakie laski wyrwał na swój urok osobisty, albo najnowszy model BMW. Cas obstawiał to drugie. Zawsze wtedy Gabe wydymał uroczo usta i z miną obrażonej księżniczki brał garść cukierków i wychodził z ich przytulnego mieszkanka. Pewni szukał wtedy pocieszenia w czyiś ramionach. Ostatnio Cas słyszał tylko jedno imię. Sam, Sam, Sam. Był trochę ciekaw kim owa Sam jest. Samantha to ładne imię. Kiedy to powiedział Gabrielowi, ten tylko zaczął się śmiać. Dziwny człowiek. Nie mniej, coś było nie tak. Jego łóżko było twardsze i nieco mniejsze. Podniósł jedną powiekę. Pokój który zobaczył miał jasne ściany i był nieco zagracony ale na sto procent nie był Castielowym pokojem. Usiadł na łóżku, łapiąc się za głowę z cichym jękiem. Wszystko szumiało i nieco się kręciło. Najważniejsze jednak to znaleźć gospodarza. Pamiętał, że rozmawiał z kimś. Potem że byli na zapleczu i...oh, chyba nic z tego nie było? Oby nie. Na zapleczu puszczają się dziwki, tak mówił Gabe. Brunet powoli wstał i cichutko ruszył w stronę drzwi, które zaraz i tak się otworzyły. Ujrzał blondyna, z którym rozmawiał zanim urwał się mu film.  
-Dzień dobry.-zielonooki wyglądał na wypoczętego i radosnego. Za to go w tym momencie znienawidził brunet. Jak mógł być tak zadowolony z życia, kiedy innym pękała głowa?!  
-Gdzie jesteśmy?- mruknął niezadowolony Castiel, przecierając oczy pięściami. Przez to że jak zwykle w nocy kręcił się niemiłosiernie, jego włosy wyglądały jak futerko nastrożonego kotka. Gabe zawsze wtedy czochrał go z tym swoim wkurzającym "oh Cassie", jakby faktycznie był pieszczochem starszego brata. Bogu dzięki, że Michael nie widział tego burdelu jaki się dział w domu, kiedy brakowało Masters zajmującej się papierami i ogarnianiem Gabriela.  
-U mnie. Nie przejmuj się, nadal jesteś dziewicą. Do niczego nie doszło.- blondyn uśmiechnął się, prowadząc go do kuchni. Już od progu uderzył ich zapach jajecznicy na boczku i mocnej kawy. Dean zadbał o wszystko. Nawet na miejscu przy stole zarezerwowanym dla Miltona stała szklanka wody obok której leżały dwie tabletki musujące na ból głowy.  
-Dziękuję.-jęknął z uwielbieniem niebieskooki i zaraz zażył lekarstwo rozpuszczone w wodzie chwilę wcześniej. Sięgnął do kieszeni swoich spodni. Wyczuł pod palcami znajome kształty. Dobrze, że blondyn nie zrobił mu przeglądu spodni. Wtedy znalazłby paczuszkę z tabletkami. Psychotropami od których zdążył się uzależnić brunet. Mordowanie bez nich? Niewykonalne o ile nie jest się chujem Michaelem albo mega chujem Zachariaszem. Tak samo przesłuchania potencjalnych kabli. Nie wolno było donosić na Miltonów. To się źle kończyło. Nawet Gabriel wtedy wychodził z siebie. Rodzina była najważniejsza. Bez rodziny, nie mieli po co żyć. Poza tym obiecali Chuckowi że nawzajem będą kryć sobie tyły.  
-Miło było cię pozna...-przerwały mu otwierane drzwi. Ktoś wszedł do środka, zrzucając po drodze buty w holu.  
-Nie uwierzysz, Dean! Całą noc byłem na randce. Najdłuższa randka mojego życia. I nie jadłem nigdy tylu słodyczy. Jak myślisz jak Gabe to robi, że...- do kuchni wszedł wysoki chłopak, wyglądający na młodszego niż Dean.  
-Nie mam pojęcia, Sammy. Poznaj Castiela.-blondyn uśmiechnął się, stawiając nacisk na imię gościa, który wstał. Ten Castiel. Castiel Milton. Ten sam którego brata śledzisz, ten sam który powinien być w więzieniu, czekając na karę śmierci.  
-Sam? Czekaj...Sam o którym słyszę od tygodni?- brunet uścisnął mu rękę. Więc Samantha okazala się być Samem?


End file.
